a dark and smoggy night
by lexy
Summary: eric finds someone is in his house and she is only wanting to be needed
1. Default Chapter

From a mountaintop he could see all the nasty pollutes in the air in the sunlight. As he got down to where he was level with the city and all he saw was a light smoke over the whole city. It had changed since he had lived there, it had been a year since he had been alive, now he was back to set things right. People walking on the streets walked by trying not to even look at the others, "homeless" was what they were called, Eric walked by and looked at them, he gave them anything that he had in his pockets telling them to get themselves some food. He felt helpless, he fell to the ground from a flash back,  
  
"no, Eric, get up," Shelly's voice screamed out in his head,  
  
"Shelly," Eric catching his breath and dragging his poor tattered body up from the ground. Entering his old broken down apartment, thousand memories filled his head, not realizing anyone was in there he started throwing things, there was a little girl about the age 17 in his bed, she woke up from the things being thrown,  
  
"are you okay," she gets up from the bed and slowly walks over to him,  
  
"who are you, what are you doing here in my apartment," Eric crawling away from her.  
  
"I am Katrona, I came here when my parents died," Katrona getting in front of him and squatting down,  
  
"I am Eric Draven, how did your parents die," Eric shaking a bit from the flashbacks,  
  
"are you okay, your shaking," Katrona running and getting him a nice warm blanket, she came over and gently wrapped it around him,  
  
"thanks," Eric looking down, she slowly inched closer to him, he flinched a bit,  
  
"its okay Eric," Katrona hugging him, he let her hug him, he wasn't going to get close to her or anyone, Katrona pulls away slowly and walked into the bathroom and fixed him a nice warm bath.  
  
"Come on I got you a nice bath fixed," Katrona trying to help him up, he saw her with her parents playing a game but then another vision came, her house was being set on fire and she was tied to a chair and fire surrounded her room, she finally got herself free from her binds and jumped through the fire and out of her room's window before the house blew up, he pushed her away,  
  
"you have been through hell," Eric looking in her eyes seeing the same gorgeous blue eyes as his former love, Shelly.  
  
"Do you need any help," Katrona not wanting to relive the whole night over,  
  
"um, no," Eric getting up on his own, but falling back down, Katrona caught him though,  
  
"I don't need help," Eric a bit harshly, Katrona backed away,  
  
"okay, I am sorry for trying to even help you," Katrona walking away a bit upset thinking no one needed her. Eric left the bathroom door open and took off his torn black shirt off, Katrona caught glimpse of his nice smooth back, wanting to help him any way she could but looked out the window she was sitting in,  
  
"I just want a friend, someone to want me," Katrona sighs, the crow was sitting near, through the crow Eric could see and hear what people around did or say, Eric looks at Katrona hurt but harshly and got into the warm bath she had fixed for him, he thought about what he had seen of Katrona's life, he finally got out and he wrapped a towel around himself and walked out into the room, Katrona wasn't no where in sight. Eric went over and got a nice pair of boxers and black pants on, he went over to the big round broken window and saw Katrona standing by his and Shelly's grave, the hard, cold rain poured down,  
  
"I wish I could have known you and Eric, I just wish he would let me help him, let me be his friend, I miss my family," Katrona getting soaked in her torn clothes then Eric walked out and saw Katrona put a rose on Shelly's grave and lay one on his tombstone. She starts walking away from the house,  
  
"follow her," Eric telling the crow to go after Katrona, Katrona winds up at a cemetery, her family was buried there, she carried two roses in her hands as she walked among the dark and the dead, not afraid of what might be in the darkness, but afraid she would never have the chance to be with her family again. Finally she found their grave and laid the roses on the grave,  
  
"God, I want to be with you guys so much, mom, I miss the way you smelt and dad, I miss our fun and games," Katrona so longing to be with them, Eric had followed her to the grave, the crow sat on a tree branch near by, Katrona knows Eric was on his way to her.  
  
"Eric, I don't need you now, just go away," Katrona cries but tried to be strong in front of Eric,  
  
"I am fine, my life will be fine without anyone who cares, I mean I went two years without anyone," Katrona wiping her face,  
  
"well, its okay to cry and need someone once in a while just never get attached to them cause you cant trust that they will be there for you always," Eric trying to push her hair back,  
  
"don't Eric, I am fine," Katrona getting up and letting her long brown- blondish hair fall all around her face. Eric grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the ground and sent all of the shit he had been through into her head,  
  
"I am sorry Eric," Katrona looking at him hurt and looking away and crying and turned back around and hugged him tight. 


	2. back at the apartment

"Mom, dad, no," Katrona screams out in Eric's bed, Eric was by the window and he saw her toss and turn and slowly walked over to her, he rests his hand on her chest to stop her from turning, she sat straight up fully awake and sweating and breathing a bit hard.  
  
"Eric, oh god, make the pain stop," Katrona starting to shake,  
  
"Katrona, I cant make the pain go away, sit here let me get you something," Eric going and getting a sweater of Shelly's and getting a wet cloth and going back over to the bed,  
  
"this was Shelly's, it will keep you warm," Eric helping her take her old torn black thin shirt off, she had scars all over her, Eric was shocked and touched one of the scars, she looked at him, hurt,  
  
"what happen," Eric looking at the scars and a new cut on her neck,  
  
"my father used to beat me and I did this one because I wanted to stop all the pain," Katrona frowning and looking down, Eric lifts her chin up and meets her eyes,  
  
"don't ever take your life," Eric a bit harsh but very hurt, she cries silently,  
  
"come on don't cry," Eric rubbing her smooth back,  
  
"I just want the pain to end," Katrona cries, Eric slowly takes his thumb and dries her eyes.  
  
"You are going to come back like I did, cause the guys killed your parents, they wont stop till your killed by their hands, I am going to protect you though," Eric holding her, soon he pulled away and doctored her cut, then gently cooled her down with the cloth and they started to lean in and kiss,  
  
"um, what was that for," Katrona slowly moving her hand to the side of his painted face, he moved his hand down on her shoulder and started slowly sliding the strap of her bra off her shoulder,  
  
"um, Eric, you really think that we should do this," Katrona loving his movements as she kissed him more. Eric stopped and looked her in the eyes,  
  
"I am sorry, I cant, I don't know what I was thinking," Eric hurt, wanting her so bad,  
  
"its okay Eric," Katrona kissing him bringing him down on top of her body, he couldn't resist,  
  
"why do you like a clown," Eric looking in her eyes,  
  
"cause the clown understands my pain," Katrona kissing him hard,  
  
"are you sure you wanna go all the way," Eric hurt, while looking her in the eye, Katrona looks him in the eyes and shook her head yes,  
  
"only if you care about me the same way," Katrona hurt, Eric looked at her and got up and ran out to his bike and rode for a while till he came to a pier and he parked his bike and walked to the end and sat down, the crow perched up on Eric's shoulder and cawed once,  
  
"I cant like her like that, can I," Eric hurt and looks at the crow,  
  
"that's up to you, you cant ever go back, after your job is over is when I would let myself get close to her," the crow cawed, Eric shook his head up and down,  
  
"your right, what should I tell her though," Eric hurt,  
  
"don't go back there till your done with your work," the crow warned.  
  
"I have to go back, I cant just leave her like that," Eric getting up, the crow turned into a man, a young and handsome man, he held Eric back,  
  
"you will have her mad and upset, do you want that," the man looking him in the eye,  
  
"I have to, let me be," Eric harshly, he got on the bike and rode to the apartment. 


	3. The horrible block between Eric and Katr...

"Hey Kat, I am back," Eric walking back through his apartment door, Katrona was standing by the window crying,  
  
"Kat, I am sorry, I am here now," Eric walking to her,  
  
"I wish Eric were here," Katrona sighs then breaks down again,  
  
"Kat, I am here I am right here," Eric harshly,  
  
"she can't hear you, I have put a block between you guys, you have to do your job, then you get your prize," the Crow explains.  
  
"Bullshit, this is fuckin' bullshit, I am not doing your job till you let me be with her," Eric going over and sitting over on his bed,  
  
"then you will see her die and you cant do anything about it," the Crow acting like it was no big problem to him,  
  
"this is bullshit," Eric laying on his bed.  
  
"Suit yourself," the Crow flying away,  
  
"asshole, your such a big help," Eric screamed out, two months he lays there watching Katrona cry and let her wonder where he disappeared to. Suddenly a couple of guys he didn't know came kicking the door down,  
  
"hey pretty lady time to get down, are you ready, can you handle it, huh," the guys all take over and they rape her so many times and stab her 63 times and they spread her blood all over the walls, Eric tried to get them off her but a force pushed him across the room,  
  
"goddamn it, let me take her to the hospital at least," Eric screams out, he tried to help stop the bleeding but he couldn't get near her, he was forbidden to. Eric went crazy, he found the guys and tried to kill them, but he was forbidden to even be in contact with anyone.  
  
"You cant do this to me," Eric screamed out, a couple of minutes cops were surrounded the building,  
  
"hey Carl, she is alive, we have to move her," a cop checking her breathing.  
  
"Do it," Carl hurt, they got her to the hospital but she never made it, 30 hours in critical condition, she just gave up, she knew she had no one in the world to go back to so she gave up. She died on her birthday, she was 18, only 18 years old,  
  
"hey, I will do your fuckin' job," Eric screams out, the Crow flies in,  
  
"so you finally gave in huh," the Crow almost laughing at him.  
  
"I am not doing this for you, I am doing it for Katrona, I loved her, you fuckin' took her away from me," Eric doing a flip out of the window,  
  
"you cant kill the guys who murdered Katrona cause you will die trying," the Crow explains.  
  
"I am going to die trying then cause they are going down," Eric harshly as he goes after the guys who killed him and Shelly first. He got one of them and he went to see Katrona's poor bruised body. Eric had killed the guy who ran a pawnshop and had grabbed his guitar and the ring he had given Shelly. When he found out where Katrona's body was he slowly slipped the ring he had given Shelly onto Katrona's hand,  
  
"this is my love I have for you, I love you Katrona, I never meant to hurt you or leave you," Eric pushing her hair back that was still wet with her blood. She was so cold, he couldn't believe himself not able to do anything about Katrona's death,  
  
"she was too young goddamn it," Eric cried for her, he finally left her, he went to the attic and he tried to get the blood off the walls and the floor but nothing helped so he painted the walls black as death. 


	4. One Year Later

Eric went to Katrona's grave knowing that Katrona was going to come back, he held his hand out as he sat on his knees, suddenly, her hand pops out of the dirt as if she were reaching for someone to help her out, he pulled her out, she was breathing so hard and her fingernails were all bloody from digging herself out of her wooden coffin.  
  
"Eric," she screamed out as the rain pours down on her tattered clothing,  
  
"I am here Katrona," he tries to calm her down cause he knew how he was when he came out of his grave.  
  
"Don't touch me," Katrona screams and ran off down the street, he ran after her and caught her before she fell,  
  
"come on Kat, get a hold of yourself," Eric shaking her, she passed out in his arms. 


	5. At the Apartment

Eric lays her gently on the new fluffy blankets he had bought with the money he had earned from playing with his old friends who used to be "the birds" but they changed their name to "The Crows." Slowly he stripped her from her tattered clothes and got her under the covers, she still had the ring he had slid on her finger. An hour passed and Kat jumps out of the bed and stands straight up, not realizing she had no clothes on, Eric looked at her and she was about to fall to the floor,  
  
"careful there," Eric running and catching her,  
  
"where are my clothes, who are you," Katrona freaking out.  
  
"Look at your finger," Eric still holding her, she looked at her finger at the ring wondering how it got there and who he was.  
  
"What about it," Katrona not knowing he had given her that ring, he was hurt, he got her back under the blankets,  
  
"your clothes are thrown out, I am a friend of yours, I am going to let you rest unless you would like a bath and some clothes," Eric pushing her hair back,  
  
"could you fix me a bath, please," Katrona hurt,  
  
"sure," Eric kissing her forehead and going into the bathroom and fixing her a bath. When he came back in the room he found her looking at the ring trying so hard to remember who she was, who he was, and where this ring had came from.  
  
"Hey, your bath is ready," Eric coming over to the bed,  
  
"okay," Katrona getting up and trying to walk, but she trips and falls in his arms, she looks up at him,  
  
"careful, here I am going to carry you," Eric getting her in his arms and carrying her to the bathroom to the tub.  
  
"There you go," Eric helping her into the tub,  
  
"could you wash me," Katrona hurt, Eric looks at her hurt,  
  
"you sure you want a total stranger doing that," Eric bending down,  
  
"well you said we were friends so I trust your word, plus I feel very weak," Katrona softly, Eric got a cloth and started gently washing her all over,  
  
"I feel like I just crawled out of my grave," Katrona holding her head with her hand.  
  
"We need to talk," Eric gently rubbing her with the cloth,  
  
"about what," Katrona groaning and closing her eyes having a vision of Eric getting killed and thrown out of the window in the apartment.  
  
"What is up," Eric holding his hand on her head,  
  
"you were killed, I saw you die," Katrona freaking out, calm down, its fine, I wont hurt you Katrona," Eric trying to hold her arms,  
  
"no don't touch me, get away," Katrona jumping out of the tub, Eric grabbed a towel and handed it to her,  
  
"thank you," she runs to the bed to dry off away from Eric.  
  
"Here, can I show you something," Eric getting a book and opening it, he walks over to her but she walked away from him,  
  
"I thought you trusted me," Eric hurt, Katrona looked at him trying to look inside him,  
  
"you have a lot of anger, why" Katrona looking at him hurt,  
  
"cause of the guys who killed you," Eric trying to show her the book about them.  
  
"I am what, no, no, no, wait one minute, you say I am dead, if I am dead how can I be here," Katrona taking the book from him, she looks at him,  
  
"I am sent back to make things right and my only link is a crow," Katrona having a hard time understanding it all,  
  
"yes, so was I, we cant die Katrona," Eric tries to tell her. 


	6. the rest of at the apartment

"Sure we can, see," Katrona putting a bullet through her own head, she dropped the gun and fell in Eric's arms, the bullet went through her head, it was a clean shot, her wound healed up as if it had never happen,  
  
"what the hell, am I dead," Katrona trying to raise up.  
  
"No but you just made yourself a lot more weak than you were, so you now need to rest for at least tow days," Eric carrying her to bed,  
  
"will you lay with me and watch over me," Katrona calming down a bit but didn't understand any of it,  
  
"of course if it will make you feel better," Eric laying the covers over her and laying down,  
  
"um, you have some clothes for me right," Katrona wanting some clothes,  
  
"oh yeah," Eric getting up and getting her a pink sweater of Shelly's.  
  
"Do you have anything black," is the words that come from a girl who almost never wore black,  
  
"hmm, here," he hands her a white bra and white underwear and black pants and a black spandex shirt.  
  
"Yes," Katrona getting up and starting to put the bra on, Eric was watching her,  
  
"could you turn around please," Katrona looking at him in a bad upset way,  
  
"oh sorry," Eric turning around,  
  
"okay," Katrona pulling her shirt over her head, Eric turned around just as she slid the shirt on,  
  
"it looks good on you," Eric walking slowly over to her,  
  
"thanks," Katrona about to fall to the floor, Eric ran and caught her,  
  
"lets get you over to the bed, you need rest," Eric getting her under the covers and he sat by her side on the floor.  
  
"So I am dead, I am here to set things right, how do I do that," Katrona puzzled, Eric grabbed his guitar and sat it in his lap,  
  
"read this book, it will make sense," Eric giving her the book, she read through the book in an hour,  
  
"okay so I have to kill the guys who killed me and who killed my parents," Katrona puzzled,  
  
"the people who killed you killed your parents," Eric playing his electric guitar without any cords hooked up.  
  
"Where do I find them," Katrona worrying about it now instead on tomorrow,  
  
"come on worry about it later get some sleep now," Eric looking at her.  
  
"Could you play something for me," Katrona looking at him hurt, Eric plugs his cords up and turns the volume down low,  
  
"okay you may have heard this song before," Eric playing the cords to the song, softly he starts to sing the song, she finally fell asleep. She was in a deep sleep, for three days straight she slept, on the third night she sat up straight and screamed out Eric's name again.  
  
"Yeah I am here," Eric coming over to her, she looks at him,  
  
"I forgive you Eric, besides its not your fault," Katrona's memory coming back,  
  
"your remembering, who are you," Eric checking on her,  
  
"my name is Katrona, this is the ring you gave me when I was killed, you apologized about hurting me and leaving me, you told me this is how much love you had for me," Katrona remembering every word.  
  
"Your back, Eric crying for joy and hugged her,  
  
"I love you Eric," Katrona hurt,  
  
"I love you so much Kat," Eric kissing her passionately, she kisses him back.  
  
"You left me, why did you leave, where did you go," Katrona pulling away looking him in the eyes to try to find the answer,  
  
"you remember when we were about to make love and I ran out, I had to find out if I could really love you, if I could still do my job, my crow wouldn't let me be with you, I watched them rape you, I watched them stab you 63 times," Eric a bit upset,  
  
"why didn't you do something, why couldn't you stop it," Katrona getting upset.  
  
"I tried my crow had a block on me no one could see me, I couldn't touch you, you couldn't see me and you couldn't hear my cries when I saw you suffer," Eric so wanting to have prevented it from happening, but why couldn't you, why would the crow do something like that," Katrona upset at the crow,  
  
"because I wouldn't do his job," Eric turning and walking to the door, then getting so upset that he ran and grabbed the frame of the broken window and threw himself out the window and threw himself back in. He was shaking and his hands were cut but they healed so fast.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Katrona bending down in front of him,  
  
"yes it is, if I had done the job I could have stopped them from killing you," Eric harshly,  
  
"you couldn't have, they wouldn't have stopped till they got me, don't you remember your words," Katrona hurt,  
  
"but still I cant believe I stood there not able to do anything," Eric crying. 


	7. a month later

Katrona knows how to catch the guys that killed her,  
  
"Eric, I am going out," Katrona trying to find him, she is hit with a vision of Eric getting shot and not healing,  
  
"no fuck," Katrona running out to a bike and going to where Eric was.  
  
"Eric, just hang in there buddy," Katrona shooting at the guys who had him,  
  
"here kitty kitty," one of the guys smiling at her as she stood by Eric's bleeding body, the guy stabbed the crow in the heart, Katrona fell but before she did she had put the ring Eric had given her in Eric's hand hoping he would get up and fight for her, she fell to the floor blood running out the side of her mouth, Eric felt the ring, he got up only to distract the guy and Katrona raised her gun and shot the guy in the forehead, the guy fell down dead.  
  
"Katrona, don't die on me, you cant die," Eric holding Katrona's dead body, he cried, he slowly puts the ring on her hand and kissed her bloody lips, slowly he pulls away and she raised up but he had no idea.  
  
"I am okay Eric," Katrona putting her hand on his shoulder, he turns around and got carried away and grabbed her neck and French kissed her aggressively, she groans and puts her hand on his cheek and kissed him back so hard,  
  
"come on lets go and make love," Eric picking her up in her arms and carrying her out to her bike and putting her on it,  
  
"ride in front, I cant protect you that way," Eric rubbing her face and gently kissing her. Then he got on his and waited for Katrona to leave first, he then sped off after her, soon they got back to the apartment, they park their bikes, Eric grabs her up in his arms and carries her up to start a family.  
  
"I have waited for so long to finally do this," Katrona laying back on the bed as he got on top of her,  
  
"I am sorry for the first time," Eric looking at her hurt,  
  
"shh, lets love each other now forget the past," Katrona pulling him close to her body. They make love all night long. 


	8. morning

"Hey honey," Katrona smiling at the sweet guy she had made love with all night,  
  
"hmm, hey sweetness, you are just so great," Eric smiling as he pushed her hair back, they slowly kissed. Eric smiled as he kissed her powdery lips,  
  
"god your lips taste so sweet," Eric glad they finally got their time together,  
  
"I want a child with you and I want to have your child in me right now," Katrona looking at him hurt and serious.  
  
"Are you sure you want a child with me," Eric hurt,  
  
"yes, only if you love me of course," Katrona looking at his eyes,  
  
"Katrona, I do love you, I would love to have a child with you," Eric pushing her hair back as he looks in her eyes seriously.  
  
"Okay lets get this started," Katrona glad he didn't run out this time,  
  
"only if you love me," Eric serious,  
  
"no doubt about it, I will love you, always, my love for you will never die," Katrona looking him straight in the eye. 


	9. something going wrong

"Eric come here," Katrona wanting him to feel the baby kick, he came over and sat by her,  
  
"here, feel it," Katrona putting his hand on her stomach, Eric smiled,  
  
"that's our baby," Eric smiling hurt. They kiss and hug, but a few weeks later there was definitely something wrong.  
  
"Eric, help me, I am hurting," Katrona screaming,  
  
"what's wrong," Eric carrying over to the bed,  
  
"I am in pain," Katrona crying out.  
  
"Okay, I am getting you out of here, I am getting you to a hospital," Eric carrying her to his bike,  
  
"I have to stay with her," Eric looking the doctor in the eye.  
  
"You cant, stay here we will tell you anything when there is something to tell," the doctor making him sit down in the waiting room,  
  
"Kat," Eric softly as he walks around the room, afraid he would lose the person and the most important little guy in his life he didn't recognize the doctor, the doctor was the crow, Eric's crow, the one who set the block up between them. Eric turned to look at the guy and the guy has such a grin on his face that it would freak the devil out himself,  
  
"you bastard you're the one, you're the crow, goddamn your soul to hell," Eric kicking the guy's ass. 


	10. two hours later

Katrona is fine and is in a room at the hospital, on the other hand their son is on the verge of death because he was born too early.  
  
"Eric, our son," Katrona crying reaching out for Eric to hold her, he came and sat on her bed and held her as she cried for their son, he tried to comfort her but he had to walk out of the room cause he was so upset, he went and saw their baby boy. Their son looked so helpless, Eric peered in at his son and cried so hard,  
  
"that's my son, he will live, he is strong he has to make it," Eric looking at his son and crying, finally he had got enough courage to walk back into her room she looked like she was asleep, Eric sat down by her in the bed, "our son will be okay," Katrona softly still with her eyes closed.  
  
"Hey, don't think about that now, just rest," Eric softly whispers,  
  
"I cant help but to think of him, you think we should name him," Katrona slowly opening her eyes,  
  
"yes, I think we should cause we aren't going to lose him," Eric pushing her hair back,  
  
"Angel Draven," Katrona looking Eric in the eye,  
  
"sounds good to me, you know what else sounds good to me, Katrona Draven," Eric looking her in the eye.  
  
"what are you saying, you want me to marry you," Katrona puzzled,  
  
"will you Katrona, please be my wife," Eric getting in the floor and opening a ring box and Katrona was shocked and started crying,  
  
"yeah I will marry you," Katrona smiling and hugging him.  
  
"I love you Kat," Eric whispers,  
  
"I will love you always," Katrona whispers back, soon she was better and she was out of the hospital, Angel was still in the hospital,  
  
"Eric, I am afraid for Angel," Katrona crying as she looked in at her baby boy still weak and so helpless.  
  
"He will get stronger, you need to rest, come on I will take you to Carl's to stay the night," Eric getting Katrona up and getting her out,  
  
"what about Angel," Katrona hurt,  
  
"he is in good hands, there isn't anything we can do," Eric carrying her to the bike and getting her to Carl's house. 


	11. At Carl's House

"Hey man, I am sorry about Katrona," Carl thinking she wasn't going to come back like him,  
  
"yeah, me too, um she needs a place to stay Carl," Eric moving from where he was to let him see Katrona,  
  
"your back," Carl shocked,  
  
"hey Carl," Katrona sadly,  
  
"Carl, she needs to rest here, so do I," Eric holding Katrona up,  
  
"what happen to you Kat," Carl seeing she could hardly stand,  
  
"I had trouble having Angel," Katrona almost losing her balance, Eric held her,  
  
"you had a baby, um is that possible," Carl confused,  
  
"yeah, our job is over so we are stuck here," Eric getting her to sit down.  
  
"Sure, I will let you guys have the bed I will take the couch," Carl getting some blankets and a pillow.  
  
"Eric, I am not going to get any sleep like this, I am going to worry all night long about Angel," Katrona hurt,  
  
"honey he will be okay, would it make you feel better if I went and stayed with him," Eric trying to please her,  
  
"no, I wan to be near you if I cant be near my son," Katrona looking at him with such a sad expression on her face.  
  
"Okay, here the room is all yours," Carl still wearing his police hat,  
  
"Carl, you still have your hat on," Katrona smiling a bit, Carl takes it off and hands it up. Katrona and Eric kiss passionately,  
  
"oh god, you guys take it to the bedroom please," Carl getting grossed out, they smile and Eric picks her up,  
  
"goodnight Carl," Eric bugging him,  
  
"goodnight bud," Carl shaking his head. 


	12. morning comes

Eric was gone, Katrona wakes up alone, she panics thinking something was wrong and jumped out of bed finding a letter from Eric, "Hey babe, I couldn't sleep I am with our son at the hospital, Love Eric." Katrona never calmed down, she got her clothes on and got Carl to take her to Eric and their child.  
  
"Eric," Katrona's heart beating fast,  
  
"I am fine, Angel is a lot better, look honey," Eric holding their child, Katrona smiled as she cried with over enjoyment,  
  
"that's Angel, oh god thank you," Katrona closing her eyes,  
  
"here hold him," Eric slowly handing Angel to her, she smiles,  
  
"hey little guy, you're my little angel," Katrona rocking her baby boy, Eric watched her eyes fill with joy as she held her son, he could tell that she was going to be a good mother.  
  
"Katrona, we have to let him rest," Eric putting Angel back,  
  
"when can he come home," Katrona too excited about her son coming home,  
  
"in a few weeks, he is still weak," Eric rubbing her back,  
  
"doesn't he look so much better, he is so cute like his father," Katrona looking at Eric. Eric was smiling at her hurt cause he couldn't believe he had left her the first time, he was glad he had her as a friend and as his girl, he gently bent down and kissed her cause she was sitting in a chair.  
  
"I love you Eric," Katrona hurt,  
  
"I love you always," Eric hugging her, soon Angel got to come home, Katrona and Eric had fixed the apartment and Eric and Katrona got married four months later, though her father was dead Carl was asked to walk Katrona down the aisle. Carl was glad to walk Katrona down the church aisle, Katrona was so beautiful in a white dress and it hung off her shoulder, Eric was smiling and crying with joy as he watched her walk down the aisle. They were married and they went back to the apartment and tried to start having another member in their family. 


End file.
